Percy Jackson the lightning thief thorugh a other
by aireagle92
Summary: I don't own PJO i had to redue it. Please Rewivew on Hold for now
1. my class mates

I hate my life! Meaning everyday someone or something is trying to kill me. I'm demigod or a half blood. I have ADHD. I'm 12 years old, plus I'm undetermined.

The name is Madison Kenny I have long brown hair with a blue stripe, which is a dye strip. I have bluish, greenish, grey eyes. I have been to camp last year. I was born on October 31. Percy's Mom and my Mom were best friends for as long as they can remember. Meaning Percy and me are close friends. I know that Grover and Mr. Brunner, aka, Chiron are watching Percy, to see if he is one of us. My Mom sent me to Yancy Academy, I still don't know why.

Currently, we are in a bright yellow school bus heading to Metropolitan Museum of Art to see Greek and Roman Art. I am sitting in front of Percy and Grover. I have my hair tied back and have on black jeans with a dark blue t shirt and my black army jacket with a hood and blue all star converse sneakers. I was talking to Percy and Grover and also listening to my cd player. Nancy Bobofit, the red haired she devil, (I called her that) was throwing and hitting Grover with chunks of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich. Grover was an easy target. "I am going to kill her" Percy whispered. "Percy calm down" I said back. "It's ok, I like peanut butter" Grover said. He dodged another piece of the sandwich. "That's it!" he started to get up but Grover and me both pulled him back in his seat. "You're already on probation." Grover reminded him. "Plus you'll get blamed if anything bad happens." I said to Percy.

We finally made it to the Met. Mr. Brunner "Chiron" lead the tour he rode in his fake wheelchair through the Hugh Echoes galleries, past Marble statues and the glass cases full ancient black and orange pottery. Mr. Brunner would give facts about them. He had all of us gathered around a thirteen foot tall stone column with a powerful stone sphinx on the top; he started to tell us it was a stele or a grave marker, for a girl about our age. He also told us about the carvings on the sides. I was too into it to notice that Percy was trying to hear. The other teacher that came on the trip was Mrs. Dodds. She came in the middle of the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. She loved Nancy Bobofit and figured Percy and I were devil spawns. She loved to torture Percy more. She would point her crooked finger and say "Now Honey". Once, Percy said to Grover and me that he thought, Mrs. Dodds, was not human. We looked at Percy and looking real serious like said "you're absolutely right". Mr. Brunner kept talking about the Greek funeral art. Nancy Bobofit snickered something on the stele, and I heard Percy yell "Will you shut up?" Everyone but Grover and me laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson" He said "did you have a comment?" Percy's face went completely red that could rival a red cherry. "No sir" he said. Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you can tell us what this picture's meaning is?"

Percy looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief because it an easy carving. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" "Yes," Mr. Brunner said but some what not satisfied. "And he did this because …" "Well …" he begin "Kronos was the king god, and" "God?" Mr. Brunner asked "Titan" He corrected himself. "And… he didn't trust his kids who were the gods. So um, Kronos ate them, right? But this wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later when Zeus grew up, he tricked his father Kronos into barfing up his brothers and sister "Eeew!" said one of girl by me "Shhh" I said back "and so there was a big fight between the Gods and the Titans". He continued "and the Gods won". Some people from the group snickered. Behind Percy, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend. "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications please explain why Kronos ate his kids" "And why, Mr. Jackson." Mr. Brunner said "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" "Busted" Grover and I muttered. "Shut up" Nancy hissed her face even brighter than her hair. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying, anything wrong. He had radar ears. "I don't know sir" was Percy answer. "I see" Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The Gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. On that happy note it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding there stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like baka. Grover, Percy and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said "Mr. Jackson" he knew that was coming. Percy told Grover and me to keep going. Grover and I kept walking, Grover was freaking out and I was trying to keep him calm. "Grover, Percy's safe, Chiron is with him" I whispered to him

"I know that but I'm still worried" He said back. We finally made it outside and sat by a fountain waiting for Percy. I started to listen to my CD player which was QWERTY by Linkin Park. As Percy came out, he came over to where we were waiting for him. Grover asked what happened and Percy answered "Brunner wanted me to be better". As we started to eat lunch we watched the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Over head, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than we've ever seen over the city. Percy said maybe it was Global warming. But Grover and I know why the sky was mad. The weather all over New York State had been crazy since Christmas, all weird natural disasters. Percy said he wouldn't be shocked if a hurricane blew in. no one else seemed to see it. Grover sat in the middle of Percy and I asked if he can have an apple, we gave him an apple. We were in are own thoughts I was thinking of my Mom, I had not seen her since Christmas, but I was also thinking of the others at camp. Mr. Brunner was eating his celery while reading a paper back book. We didn't see Nancy Bobofit coming by till she dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. "Oops" she grinned at Percy and me with her crooked teeth. Her Freckles were orange like someone had spray painted her face with liquid cheetos. Percy was mad. I about tell Percy calm down but it was too late, the last thing I heard was what sounded like a huge wave, the next thing we know was that Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain screaming "Percy pushed me" . Mrs. Dodds was next to us within minutes. Some kids were whisperings "did you see the water" "like it grabbed her". As Mrs. Dodds was making a fuss over Nancy. I gave Grover a look, but Grover was shaking and I realized that Mrs. Dodds was a monster of the underworld. This is bad! After Mrs. Dodds was sure that Nancy was ok. That's when Mrs. Dodds turned on Percy. There was a look of happiness in her face, as if he done some thing she been waiting for all semester. "Now Honey".

"I know" Percy grumbled, "a month of erasing workbooks". He should have not of said that. "Come with me" Mrs. Dodds said. "Wait" Grover said "It was me I pushed her" Percy was shocked; Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She was glad that he was shaking. "I don't think so Mr. Underwood" she said. "But". "You – will – stay –here!" "Mrs. Dodds, I was the one who pushed her in" I said looking into the face of the monster. "No Miss. Kenny you will stay here too." She said looking at me. "It's ok, guys" he told us. "Thanks for trying". "Honey" barked at Percy "Now". Nancy Smirked as Percy went to follow . "This is bad" Grover whispered to me. "Calm down Grover" I whispered back trying to get Chiron but when I looked to where he was last he had gone missing. Last year, Chiron taught me, how to manipulate the mist. I gave Grover a look and he nodded his head and I did it. I made a mist over them and had everyone believe there was no Mrs. Dodds but a diffent teacher. I waited a few seconds I was about to run in there and save Percy right then, I was going to run in there when Percy came out and looked scared to death then it started to Rain. When Percy got to us, which was by the fountain. Grover and I both had a museum map tented over our heads plus I had my hood on and was trying to keep my CD player dry and safe. Nancy was still standing there, and soaked from her swim in the fountain. Whispering to her butt ugly friends, when she turned and saw Percy she said "I hope Mrs. Kerr Kicked your butt".

Percy said "Who?"

"Our teacher, duh!" she replied.

He blinked. He knew we had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr he asked Nancy what she was talking about. She rounded her eyes and walked back to her friends. Then he asked Grover and me where was Mrs. Dodds was? "Who?" we both said back, but Grover didn't look at Percy when he said it. We said that Chiron {Mr. Brunner} was back sitting where he was originally like he had never moved. Percy went over to him. He looked up a little distracted "Ah that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future; Mr. Jackson". Percy gave the pen back. "Sir" Percy asked "Where is Mrs. Dodds?" He started at Percy blankly "Who?" "The other teacher the Pre-Algebra teacher". He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling ok?"


	2. The yarn of fate

I could tell Percy thought that the entire school was pulling a trick on him. He would often spring a Mrs. Dodds reference. We almost got him to believe it but of course Grover couldn't fool him. When Percy would mention Dodds name he would freak out. As the school year went on Percy become worse and the weather did not get better it got weirder, like for example one night a huge thunderstorm blew out the windows in Percy and Grover room. In our English class the teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked Percy why he was too lazy to study for a test. He snapped, he called him an old goat and the class laughed. I knew Percy would not be allowed to come back next year. Grover and me knew we couldn't follow him it would be weird. The night before our Latin final; that I knew I would pass. Chiron asked Grover and me to come to his office, he wanted to talk. After getting to his office, which was too small for him in his horse form. Grover said "We worried about Percy sir." "Alone this summer" we finished then started again. "A kindly one in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too." He was right about that. I mean when a kindly one gets to know who you. It is bad. They only do that to a powerful demi god like Thalia. "We would only make matters worse by rushing him" Chiron said " we need the boy to mature more but he may not have time." "The Summer Solstice dead line" Grover started "will have to be resolved without him , Grover, Madison , let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can." "Sir he saw her…" "His Imagination", Chiron insisted "the mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that". "Sir, I … I can't fail in my Duties again" Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean". "You haven't failed, Grover," Chiron said kindly "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall" then there was a loud thud outside the door. Chiron went to see what made the sound. When Chiron came back and said "Nothing my nerves haven't been right since the Winter Solstice". "Mine neither," Grover said "But I could have sworn…" "Go back to your dorms" Chiron told us "you both have a long day of exams tomorrow." "Don't remind us." We headed back to the dorms we parted our different ways when we got to dorms building. "Night Gro" I said. "Night Maddie" Grover said back. When I made to it to my dorm room I studied for a while and my dorm mate slept. I finally went to bed around eleven p.m. I had a weird dream, it went like this.

_Dream_

_I was on a huge cliff looking at a large and deep lake that was directly under the cliff. I looked older like maybe 14 or 15 years old. I had Chaoa and Ordea in each hand in each hand and was looking bad. I had a scared look with tears in my eyes. When I woke up in a cold sweat._

I told myself to tell Chiron about the dream later in the day. I had finished my three hour Latin final exam. It was finally the last day of the term, I returned to the dorm. I had came to put my things in my suit case. The girls in the dorm were happy, plus they were asking one another what they were doing for the summer break. One said she was going to England. Another said they were going to Hawaii. One asked me what I was doing for summer. I said I was going to camp.

Grover and me made sure we were on the same bus with Percy in case a kindly one attacks. During the whole ride to the city Grover and me kept watch over the other passengers and the aisle. "Looking for kindly ones" Percy said? Grover and me freaked, Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. I give Percy a questionable look. "Percy what are talking about and what do you mean" ? Percy told us about eavesdropping on us and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam. Grover's eye twitched "How much did you hear?" "Oh… not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?" Grover freaked, and my eyes opened up, it made my eyes look like they were huge. "Look Percy … we're just worried about you, I mean, daydreaming about evil math teachers…" "Grover-" I started. "And we were telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were over stressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and …" "Grover you're a bad lair." His ears turned pink as he fished out one of his cards from his pocket and gave it to Percy. "Just take this one ok? In case you need me this summer" Grover said "What' Half-" "Don't say it aloud" we both said! "That's my , um… summer address" Grover said. "Okay" Percy said sadly "so like…. if I wanted to come visit your mansion." "Percy" I said. "What?" he started "Stop it the two of you" Grover said. "Fine" We both said. "If you need me" Grover said. "Why would I need you" Percy asked? Grover blushed. "Look Percy, the truth is I- I kind have to keep you save" Percy stared at him like he grew three heads. "Grover" he said "What exactly are you protecting me form?" There was a big grinding noise from under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell of rotten eggs. The driver started to mumble curses and drove the bus over to the side of the highway. After a few minutes, clanking the engine, the driver announced that we all had to get off. The three of us filed outside with the other passengers. We found ourselves on a stretch of a country road. On side was nothing but maple trees and litter and on the other side, was an old fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked good huge boxes of blood red cherries, apples and the other things. There were three elderly women's sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree knitting the biggest pair of socks that Percy and me had ever seen. The socks were like the size of sweaters. The elderly woman on the right was knitting one of socks, the elderly woman on the left was knitted the other one, and the elderly woman in the middle held a huge basket of bright blue yarn, all three elderly woman looked ancient, with pale and wrinkled like fruit faces and sliver hair tied back in white bandanas, bony arms coming out of bleached cotton dresses. The weird thing was, they seemed to be looking right at Percy. It looked like all the blood from Grover's face was drained. "Grover?"Percy asked "Hey man-" "Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?" "Yeah weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" "Not funny, Percy, not funny at all". The elderly woman in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors- gold and sliver, long bladed, like shears. "We're getting back on to the bus," we told him "Come on." "What?" he said "its a thousand degrees in there." "Come on!" We pried open the door and climbed inside, but Percy stayed back. At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. The passengers cheered! "Darn right" the driver yelled "Everybody back on board!" "Grover, Maddie?" "Yeah?" we asked "What aren't you tell me?" "Percy, what did you see back that the fruit stand?" "You mean the old ladies? What is it about them… guys? "They're not like … Mrs. Dodds, are they?" Grover expression was hard to read, I refused to look at Percy. "Just tell me what you saw." "The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." Grover closed his eyes and said, "You saw her snip the cord." "Yeah, so?" "This is not happening" Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "This is bad" I whispered and started to tear. "I don't want this to be like the last time." "What last time?" "Always sixth grade, they never get past sixth grade." "Grover, Maddie" Percy said "what are you two talking about?" "Let us walk you home from the bus station. Promise us!" "Is this like a superstition or something" Percy asked? No answer. "Grover, Maddie – that snipping of the yarn does that mean somebody is going to die?" We looked at Percy sadly.


	3. The famous artist

CH 3

After we got to the bus station Grover immediately ran to the bathroom and Percy disappeared. I left Grover a note saying see you at camp. I got my suit case and catched a taxicab. "Fifty Sixth and Ninth" I said to the driver. When I got home, I paid the driver and grabbed my suitcase and walked into my building. "Ahh… Miss Kenny your back" Mr. Slate said. Mr. Slate was an elderly man of sixty six with graying hair and powerful blue eyes and a wrinkled face. He was wearing his doorman outfit. "It is good to be back Mr. Slate" I said "see you later". When I walked into the apartment, I got hit with the smell of lavender my mom loves to wear. "Sweetie your home" Mom said grabbing me into a hug. My Mom was one of the best people alive .She had long brown hair with graying strip and peaceful green eyes. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tee shirt she was a famous artist. "So tell me how was school?" she asked "and you grew a little." "Fine, except, for went a kindly one attacked Percy and that's all" I said. "Sweetie is Percy ok?" she asked. "He is fine." I said, but I couldn't tell her that he disappeared. This would make her upset and scared. "Okay time to get you ready for camp" she said. By the time she got me ready it was three o'clock .While she was doing that I was looking in my room for my sketch pad and I found it. As I was flipping threw it and I stopped on a drawing, it was the same cliff I dreamt about on the night before the Latin exam. That day I didn't get a chance to talk to Chiron. "Sweetheart, it is time to go" my Mom called to me. "Coming Mom" I called back I grabbed my sketch pad and went to where my Mom was. I saw Mom had got my stuff ready; like a sleep bag, toothbrush, shorts, and pants etc. I had my weapons in their hiding form, which were two clips I wear in my hair like my twin blades. I was the only camper that had two twin swords when we got to the bus station. My Mom came to make sure I got on the right bus. After I got my bag on the bus, my Mom hugged me. "Be safe sweetheart, I will always love you" She whispered in my ear "Protect the others" She kissed my forehead and slipped some thing on my necklace from camp. It only had one bead on it. It was a small heart charm. "Get to the bus sweetie, I'll miss you" she said to me and hugged me once again. "See you Mom, love you" I said "and thanks for the charm." As the bus pulled out I waved to her, she waved back I was finally on my way to camp.


	4. I get hug by a cat

The trip to camp went off with out a problem. I got off the bus and walked towards the hill and started walking up. When I got up I touched the Thalia pine tree and looked down at the valley seeing the big house, the cabins, and the other buildings. I started to descend to get to the cabins I was hoping that I would get in cabin 11, before the others saw me but of course the gods would not let me get there. For when I put my hand on the door of the cabin I was pulled into the cabin and crushed into a hug. "Maddie it so good to see you" Cat said. Catherine or Cat Longern had long black hair with greenish blue eyes. Cat came the same year I came she is stays all year round. She was wearing the camp shirt which was orange with camp half blood written on it. She also had on a pair of dark blue jeans and black and light purple All Star High tops. Her birthday for March 16 "Hey Cat how has it been with out me?" I asked and started to get out of the death grip hug. "Cat where are ya?" Luke yelled. "Luke I'm over here" Cat called. I hear foot steps coming toward us. A teenage boy about nineteen with sandy blond hair with blue eyes and a scar appeared wearing an orange tank top with camp half blood written on it with cutoffs shorts and sandals. "Maddie is that you?" Luke asked. "Yup" I said "How are you?" "We're good" Luke said "so is Annabeth". He came closer and gave me a hug it was like a brotherly hug. "You grew" He said with smirk "I can still beat you in sword fighting". "Bring it on! I can take you" I said back smirk too. "Stop it! The two of you are like brother and sister, I swear" Cat said shaking her head. "Yes please stop it your giving me a headache " a girl's voice said. A girl with blond hair and stormy gray eyes appeared wearing a orange t shirt with camp half-blood written on it, blue jeans and a Yankee's baseball cap in her hand. "Annabeth it is so good to see you again" I said walking over to her and sharing a hug. We act like sisters. The sky started to rumble with thunder. "It sounds like Lord Zeus is madder today then any other day" Cat said. Later that night after dinner, we had a toast and offering to the gods. The rain started to pour with thunder and lightning. In the morning I found out that Percy made it to camp. He fought a Minotaur but was in a coma. Annabeth spoon fed him ambrosia. He woke up and I was half sleep, half awaken in cabin 11 on my sleeping bag. Cat was lying next to me on her own sleeping bag. When we saw Chiron, Cat stood up and helped me up and we bowed respectfully. When Chiron left we weren't bowing anymore. I couldn't see who Chiron was talking too. Some of the campers were staring at him. "Well?" Annabeth started "Go on". The kid tripped coming through the door and made a total fool of himself, some kids were laughing. Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven" "Percy" I whispered "Excuse me." I started to push my way through the crowd. "Maddie wait up" Cat said going after me. "Regular or undetermined?" Somebody asked Annabeth said "Undetermined" Most people groaned. "Now, Now campers" Luke started "we should welcome Percy". I finally made it thought the crowd. Cat made it thought and went to stand next Luke who smirk that this. "Percy thanks the gods your ok" I said "Maddie what are you doing here" Percy said I was wearing the camp t shirt with a pair of brown cargo shorts and a pair of black all star converse high tops . Annabeth cut in "this is Luke" she said "He's your counselor for now" "For now?" Percy asked. "You're undetermined," Luke explained "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all new comers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Herms, our patron, is the god of travelers." "How long will I be here?" Percy asked. "Good question" Luke said. "Until you're determined". This caused Cat to smirk and laughed "How long will that take?" Percy asked the campers all laughed. "Come on" Annabeth and Me told Percy "we showed you the volleyball court". "I've already seen it" "Come on!" We grabbed one of Percy wrists and dangled him outside, we heard the other campers of cabin eleven laughing behind us. When we were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to be better than that!" "What?" Percy asked she mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one". The two of them started to argue. "Will the two of you shut up" I yelled! They both stopped fighting. "Thank you" I said. When Percy started to talk about the kindly one, Annabeth started to freak "You shouldn't call them by name, even here we called them the kindly ones, if we have to speak of them at all." I tuned out the conversation until I hear "Well! A newbie!" We looked over and saw four girls coming towards us. "Clarisse," Annabeth sighed "why don't you go polish your spear or something?" "Sure, Miss Princess" Clarisse said "So I can run it though both of you on Friday night" "Watch it Clarisse" I said "you're going to lose Friday night" "Erre es Krorkas!" Annabeth growled "you don't stand a chance!" "We'll pulverize you" Clarisse said but her eye twitched like she was going to follow through on the threat. She turned toward Percy. "Who's the runt?" "Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "Meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares." He blinked. "Like … the war god?" Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that runt?" "No," he said recovering his wits "It explains the bad smell." I smirked Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbie's, Prissy." "Percy." "Whatever, come on I'll show you." "Clarisse-" Annabeth and I started to say. "Stay out of it, wise girl, and girly." Annabeth looked pained, but stayed out of it, I growled a little. Percy was about to fight but it was over before it started. Clarisse had Percy in a headlock and was dragging him toward the bathroom he was kicking and punching. She was dragging him into the girls' bathroom. The bathroom had toilets on one side and showers stalls down the other. "Like he's 'Big Three material,'" Clarisse said as she pushed Percy toward a toilet. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking." Her friends laughing, Annabeth and I stood in the corner, Annabeth watching through her fingers, and me - I was growling! Clarisse bent Percy over his knees and started pushing his head closer to the toilet bowl. He was straining to keep his head up. Something weird happened. Water shot out of the toilet and the next thing we knew, Percy was sprawled on the bathroom's tiles with Clarisse screaming behind Percy. He turned just as water shot out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down on to her butt. The water stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backward into a shower stall. She struggled, gasping, and her friends started coming toward her. But then the others toilets exploded too, and six more streams water blasted them back. The showers acted up too and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away. The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth and me weren't spared we were dripping wet, but we weren't pushed out the door. We were standing in the same place, staring at Percy in shock. Percy looked down and realized he was sitting in the only dry spot in the whole room. There was a circle of dry floor around Percy. Percy stood up; his legs shaking. Annabeth said "How did you…" "I don't know." We walked to the door, outside; Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her Camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like N.Y. sewage. She gave Percy a look of pure hate that was with her hair flattened across her face. "You are dead, new boy, you are totally dead." Percy said "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth." Her friend's actually had to hold her back. They started to drag her toward cabin five, while the other campers made room to avoid her kicking feet. Annabeth and me stared at Percy. "What?" Percy Demanded "What are you thinking?" "I'm thinking" Annabeth said "That we wanted you on our team for capture the flag." I finished.


	5. The dream of death

Ch.5

Word of the bathroom incident spread like wildfire. Wherever we went, campers pointed at Percy and murmured something about toilet water, or maybe they were just staring at Annabeth and me who were still pretty much dripping wet. We showed Percy a few more places; the metal shop. I saw Backendorf and waved, he waved back. Percy asked me who I was I waving at. I said it one of the guys I met last year. Annabeth and I also showed Percy the art and crafts room, and the climbing wall. We finally returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins. "I've training to do," Annabeth said "Dinner's at seven thirty." "Annabeth, I can take it from here" I said. "Annabeth, Maddie I'm sorry about the toilets."Percy said. "Whatever." Annabeth said. "It's ok." I replied. Annabeth looked at Percy questionably. "You need to talk to the Oracle" we said "Who?" Percy asked "Not who. What. The Oracle, were asked Chiron" we said Percy looked down that the bottom of the dock we saw him waved "Don't encourage them" Annabeth warned I rolled my eyes while smirking "Naiads," he repeated " That it I wanted to go home now". I tunes out again I came out of it when I hear "Demigods," Annabeth said, "That the official term, or half bloods" "Then who's your dad?" Percy asked her hands begins to turn into fist then she tell Percy who her father is then Percy said " he human" This made Annabeth mad she said "How sexist is that?" "Who's your mom, then?" Percy asked "Cabin six" Annabeth said "Meaning?" Percy asked "Athena Goddess of wisdom and battle." I said "What about my dad?" Percy asked "Were undetermined Percy" I said "like we told you before no one knows." "But my mom .She knew." Percy said "Maybe not, Percy Gods don't always tell their identities" we said to Percy then example that some time the gods don't claim there kids and the power of the other demigods. Then Percy asked us about the summer solstice we got very quiet about that. "Come on Percy" I said "See you later Annabeth" Had we walk back to the cabin. "You knew about this the whole time and not tell me "Percy said with anger "Look I'm sorry Percy but they made me promise not to say a word." I said back standing up for my self. Back at cabin eleven, everyone for talking and joking around, waiting for dinner. Cat and me were talking about the random some "They was a girl name Nancy that on school this year she was like a kindly one and worst then Clarisse" I said. "Yea right Clarisse is the worst" Cat said back. We all heard the horn blew for dinner Luke yelled "Eleven fall in!" We lined up in order of seniority, so Percy was dead last. Campers came from the other cabins, except for the ossuary cabin. Had we marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs, naiads joined us. At the pavilion, torches were alight and all over the marble columns. The central fire burned in the altar. Each Cabin had its own table, covered in white and purple. The ossargy tables were empty. Cabin eleven table was over crowed. Grover was sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a couple satyrs, and few of Mr. D kids. Chiron stood to one side, of the table it look like the table was too small for a centaur. Annabeth sat at table six with her half brothers and half sisters, Clarisse sat behind at table six with her half brothers and half sisters she was laughed like nothing happened. Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the Gods!" Chiron yelled everyone else raised their glasses. "To the Gods!" Wood Nymphs came forward with platters of food: Grapes, Apples, Strawberries, Cheese, Fresh bread, and of course barbecue! I hear Luke said, "Speak to it, whatever you want –nonalcoholic, of course." I hear Percy said "Cherry coke." Then he said "Blue cherry coke" "Here you go Percy" Luke said handing him a platter of smoked brisket. We got up to scarce again. I was not a fan of meat but I got a good piece, same with Cat. Had we approached the five, Cat bowed her head and tossed in the piece of meat.

I did the same and said a silent plea "Father please whoever, you are claim me" When everyone had came back to their seat and finished eating, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention Mr. D stood up with a Hugh sign.

"Yes, I suppose I better say hello to all of you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron said that the next capture the flag is Friday Cabin Five hold the laurelled presently." A branch of the kids that Ares cabin cheer. "Personally "Mr. D coming over the Ares child " I couldn't care less ,Also I should tell you all that we have a new camper today Peter Johnson." I started to smirked, Chiron murmur something in Mr. D ear "Err, Percy Jackson" Mr. D corrected "that right hurrah, and all that. Now go to your campfire sing-along go on." We cheered then we all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led the songs. We sang, joked, and eat s'mores. In the middle of a song Cat went to the bathroom before that we were talking about girl stuff you know like the guy she like but every time she would try him at she like him she would freeze up. "But Maddie what if he doesn't like me the same way" Cat whispered to me " only one way to find out tell him" I whispered back After that is when she went to the bathroom , Luke disappeared, Before Percy found me the twins did. They madding wanted to talk later, then there disappeared too. Then Percy came over to were I was Sitting in one of the coroner thinking to myself "Hey looked I sorry for yelled that you earlier" Percy said to me "It okay Percy I knew you were streed out" I said "Are we still friends?" "The best" Percy said Later when the sparks from the campfire were flying into a starry night sky. The horn blew again and we heading back to our cabins. After doing the normal retoured I was laying on my sleeping bag thinking .Cat was right asked to me on her sleeping bag. "So?" I asked "so what?" Cat asked "Did you tell him?" I asked "I couldn't tell him or find him" Cat said "Night" "Pleasant dream" I said we both fell asleep after that. I had a weird dream again it went like this

_Dream _

_I was fighting someone that looked like Luke but I knew it wasn't Luke I block an other hit with Chaoa, and Ordea I looked older but the imposter hit again but this time with a looted more power knocking me down I had the sword of the imposter on my neck "Give up Madison , you going to lose , Join us this is what your grandfather wants" the imposter said smiling "your not going , I soon die, go to __Hades__" My older self__ spat__ in his face "So be it then" the imposter said and bought his sword down and I screamed_

"Maddie wake up it only a dream" Cat said "Come on Maddie wake up" Luke said shaking me a little. My eyes open up looking that Cat and Luke sarted that me. "Thanks the God" Cat said pulling me into a hug "You gave us a scared Maddie" Luke said "Get back to bed Torrmoer is going to be a busy day" "Will do Luke" Cat said After Luke went back to bed Cat Looked that me "What were you dreaming about?" Cat asked "It was just a bad dream" I said "Go back to bed" turned over not to face her "Sure but if you wanted to talk I'm all ears" Cat said before falling back to sleep. "Why does this keep happening to me" I thought wiped tears away then fall back to sleep.


End file.
